Pokemon LeafGreen: Semira Nox
This is my first attempt at writing a Creepypasta, so please go easy on me if this seems too cliché or anything. The Creepypasta To be honest, I used to be a big Pokémon fan when I was a child. It was thanks to Creepypastas and my boyfriend that I got hooked back into Pokémon, but I’m a little stubborn since I prefer the first two generations of the series. I’m also a roleplayer on Facebook with multiple characters, and thanks to getting back into Pokémon, I created a character on my profile named 'Semira'. Semira’s background is that she is a former Pokémon Trainer. She had actually started her journey when she was twelve, since the basic, “Ten-year-olds starting their journey,” seems kind of dull. She was born in Lavender Town, but moved to Pallet Town with her parents when she was a baby, due to her parents becoming worried that she might end up wandering into the Pokémon Tower when she shouldn’t be at a young age. Now, I know some of you are asking, "Why, former…" and that’s because when she traveled throughout the Kanto region and went to fight the Elite Four, she lost to Agatha and gave up, releasing all of her Pokémon except for her starter and long-time friend, Rose-Bud, who was an Ivysaur with purple spots, purple eyes, and a red blossom on her back. Instead, Rose-Bud wanted to stay with Semira despite Semira’s confidence drastically dropping. Today she is fourteen and will often tell stories to youngsters about her journeys. She had also met a young man named Aqua, my boyfriend’s roleplay character, who had become friends with her and is trying to help her recover her confidence and become strong again. Now another question you all are wondering about is why I brought Semira up and roleplaying. Well… it’s because she has something to do with this story. Ever since I got back into Pokémon, I decided that I wanted to try out either FireRed or LeafGreen. I had played Pokémon Blue and Yellow before, and I was wondering how these two are different from the Red, Blue, and Yellow games. I went to Games Ahoy, a local game shop that had old and new games alike. I often see it as “nostalgia heaven” since it had a lot of awesome old games that I used to play when I was younger. I decided to get a GameBoy Advanced SP and found that they had Pokemon LeafGreen…well, two cartridges. One was in good condition and the other had its label missing and replaced with paper and sharpie-written as “POKEMON LEAF GREEN” in black. I took the one with the missing label since it was cheaper. Now don’t go all “that’s so cliché” on me, because no one panicked about it and I paid for it anyways. I also got Sonic the Hedgehog and Legend of Zelda as well. As soon as I got home, I called up my boyfriend and told him I got LeafGreen. He was excited since he has FireRed and had recently gotten a female Pikachu, whom he had named after me. I thought it was cute and decided that as soon as I get a Meowth, I’d name him after my boyfriend. So I got started up with LeafGreen, and it started out normally and whatnot. I saw that there was a continue file, but I decided to ignore it and go to New Game. It started out normally with the usual Professor Oak talk, and when he asked if I was a boy or a girl, I chose a girl. However, it did not show the girl sprite like it should, but still asked for a name, so I named her after my character, Semira. The odd thing was that the girl sprite that appeared after naming her ended up looking like Semira, with the hair the same since Semira had brown hair. The sprite’s clothing was purple and black, like Semira’s, and she had green eyes and a white hat (the normal one). This was quite surprising. I told my boyfriend about it, and he said that it never happened to him when he started up FireRed (I never really saw the game play until after he told me about this, but I checked out YouTube game play videos to get a good look), so I assumed this must be a hack that randomizes the character’s outfit and made her unique, and coincidentally, matched what Semira looked like for roleplaying. I thought that was kind of cool. Things looked normal until I went to go choose my Starter Pokémon. I decided to pick out the Bulbasaur since I thought, why not at least think of how her background story would be like, except for beating the Elite Four. The Bulbasaur, surprisingly, had purple spots instead of blue, just like Rose-Bud. I thought it might be just an awesome glitch and decided to take it and named her Rose-Bud (at least the Bulbasaur was a girl, though I didn’t learn until later that the starters were all male in the actual game). My rival, whom I named Isaac, picked out the Charmander, who looked normal. Right after the battle between Semira and Isaac, Professor Oak had stopped me for a moment and said, “I knew you would like this Bulbasaur; she shares the same determination and uniqueness in her eyes as you. Just make sure you take good care of her and she will become strong… and so will you.” That was…actually a bit weird, but I shrugged it off. I started off the game and everything seemed to be normal so far, but I stopped at Cerulean City and saved so that I could take a break and called up my boyfriend. I told my boyfriend about the quote that Professor Oak spoke before going to Viridian City, and he thought it was a bit odd, but both he and I agree this was probably a hack of some sorts and figured it was no big deal. I had also caught a Meowth before arriving to Lavender Town, and I named the Meowth after my boyfriend. However, when I arrived to Lavender Town and started talking with some of the NPCs, they would say something like “Welcome back, Semira Nox” or “My, you have grown so much” or “How are your parents doing?” and other stuff. I was weirded out….This was matching just like my character’s story. And how did they know that my character’s last name was Nox? Last time I checked, the game never asked for a last name. This was confusing. But I tried to shrug it off and continued on over to the Pokémon Tower. Everything seemed to be normal in the Pokémon Tower and forward…. Another weird thing that had happened was when Rose-Bud, who was an Ivysaur at the time, was about to evolve. The evolution process froze before the screen went to black and my character sprite appeared. The text then said, “I don’t know if I should do this… I mean, it is a game, but I don’t want to ruin my future…” The sprite then looked up at me, directly at the screen, before she said, “I’ll let you decide. I want to see what my future will look like if Rose-Bud evolves. Shall we do so?” Then a Yes/No box appeared. I was confused; it was almost like the sprite had started to think like my Semira. How could this happen? I decided to hit yes, and the screen went back to Rose-Bud evolving into a Venusaur. The Venusaur still had the purple spots just like what Rose-Bud should have, but the flower on her back was ruby red with a small gold tint in the middle of it. I thought this was actually kind of cool, despite it being a hack or a possibility of a mind-reader. When I got back to the overworld and paused my game to check out Rose-Bud a little better, I saw something unusual. Adrian, the Meowth that I had named after my boyfriend, was missing, and replaced with a Gastly called "Future". I was shocked and sad at this. I really liked my Meowth. I tried to shrug it off, and I proceeded onward with the game after the evolution. Everything started to look normal again. I even managed to get through the Elite Four and also defeated Isaac, but as soon as Isaac was defeated, Isaac threw out insults at Semira. He had said, “It’s a fluke match!! All of our battles are flukes! You don’t deserve to be champion!! I refuse to have a stupid little girl like you take my prize! I don’t care what the rules say! I won’t let you take my--!” Suddenly, Rose-Bud’s sprite appeared and it looked like she grabbed Isaac with her vines and threw him to a wall. No blood was showing, thankfully, but it was more like a comedic scene though serious at the same time. Then Professor Oak had arrived, and he said, “Isaac…I’m disappointed in you. You have not raised your Pokémon right and you use your aggression on someone who has done the right thing when it comes to raising Pokémon. Rose-Bud had thrown you because she loves Semira and will do anything to protect her, as well as prove her loyalty to her.” Then Professor Oak turned to Semira and then said, “Also, I wish to send my regards to Adrian, your beloved MEOWTH….I made sure that he was put in a nice place in the Pokémon Tower so he could rest in peace. Now, before we go visit him, let’s get you registered for the Hall of Fame.” Everything then went over to the Hall of Fame, but then suddenly went to black with a window that asked if I wished to save. I hit yes and got it saved, but I switched off my game before proceeding, not only because it was midnight, but because that got me thinking about what this game could possibly be. This game was showing Semira’s journey if she allowed Rose-Bud to evolve, but then something happened (though I don’t know how), and killed Adrian. The thought of it made me cry, making me think about what would happen if this happened in real life with my boyfriend. I kept crying until I fell asleep that night and had a nightmare of Adrian, my boyfriend, telling me how greedy I was to make myself stronger and sacrificing him. I rather not go into too much detail into this, or I may not be able to finish typing this. I woke up with tears flooding from my eyes. I called my boyfriend, even though it was four in the morning, to see if he was okay. He picked up, thankfully, and I explained to him my dream. He told me that it was all a dream, and he said I was the least selfish and greedy person he ever knew. He told me words of comfort, and I felt okay now, thinking I was just letting the game get through my brain. I was able to sleep again for the rest of the night, and when I woke up, I wanted to know how the game would end. I had some coffee first before grabbing my SP and switching it on, heading to the 'continue' option and started off with a black screen. Then text appeared that showed, “Two years later…” and then it showed the last room where you battle your rival at, but this time, it showed Semira; but her outfit was different than before. She still wore some purple and black, but it showed a different style. Her hair was longer but pulled back into a ponytail, she had no hat, and she looked like she had become tougher than ever. Then a trainer in blue walked forward. When he came up to Semira, he spoke. “Hello. I have beaten the Elite Four. My name is Aqua, and I plan to become the greatest Pokémon Master of all time! Prepare yourself!” Then a battle had started. The trainer looks like the Aqua that Adrian roleplays as, though a little different. Heck, the way he was talking did not sound like the Aqua that Adrian played. I still consider it as a coincidence of a hack since the Pokémon also did not match the Pokémon Aqua would have. The battle went through normally, and then after I defeated Aqua, something happened in the overworld. It went dark and a fog appeared…. Both trainers looked worried, and Aqua spoke, “What is going on…? I know it’s not from one of my Pokémon.” Then suddenly, a Ghost appeared in between the two. It turned to Aqua and said, “Mine…my Semira…” It used its power to push him away, and then turned to Semira. The Ghost spoke, “How I missed you so… Let’s be together forever…” Then a battle had started. I used my Pigeot, Flurry, first, but even with the Silph Scope used to identify the Ghost, it would not reveal who it really was, and Flurry as well as my other Pokémon were too scared to fight…except for Rose-Bud. As soon as Rose-Bud was on the field, the Ghost changed into a colorless Meowth and then text showed saying, “The GHOST is revealed to be ADRIAN!” My jaw dropped when I saw that, and suddenly, the game took over, saying that Rose-Bud was using the attack Rage continuously, even though it was not a move I had taught to her, on Adrian, but kept missing until Adrian defeated Rose-Bud. Then the text appeared, saying, “ADRIAN: Now that everyone is out of the way… let’s stay together forever…” Then the screen went black and a girl’s scream came out from the speakers. At least it was not loud to the point where it drives someone crazy. The game suddenly shut off and I started it back up. The menu was skipped and went into a new game, just like it would do when you play a brand new game with no continue file saved. Just to be safe, I chose a boy, this time, naming him Steven from Strangled Red, but it showed a male trainer with black and green clothes. I shut off the game and sighed, glad it was only a hack. A few weeks later, I let Adrian, my boyfriend, borrow my LeafGreen game so he could check it out. After he had played it, we had come to a conclusion about this hack. One, colors will randomize on your character sprite after you name him or her along with making something unique about your starter Pokémon depending on which one you choose. Two, Adrian found this out but your actual hometown is also randomized (when he played it, his hometown landed in Vermillion City). Three, there are two paths during the evolution of your starter. If you let your starter go to the final stage of evolution, there can be consequences for the Pokémon that loves you the most and then you will also face consequences as well as a random trainer created for you to face as the actual final battle. If you do not, then instead of facing the Elite Four after getting through Victory Road, you automatically face your rival and need to defeat him. Last but not least, your character’s last name will be selected from a computerized list, and when selected, that is who the citizens of your hometown will recognize you as. Although I understood how this hack was organized and set up, I still felt a bit off about how it was all set up for when I made Semira. I still play the game just to check out other creativity with this hack, but it kept buzzing in my brain about the first time I played this. I still wonder if it was just a coincidence with a hack or if the hack somehow got into my head. Who knows? If there are multiples of this hack, and if you happen to be a roleplayer or not, go ahead and give it a shot if you find a game like this. However, if it starts to mimic one of your characters, then I’m sure you’ll be thinking the same thing that I am. Category:Pokemon Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story